fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seer Between Worlds
High up in the Sierra Nevada Mountains of California, just a few miles east of Mono Hot Springs is an ancient meeting place that rests between giant granite boulders and twisted foxtail pines. For over two-thousand years, when the summer moon illuminated the nighttime sky and the snow had melted, native tribes from both the western woodland foothills and the eastern Owen’s Valley would make the long journey to meet at this great crossroads in the sky. The purpose of their meeting was to trade goods, exchange information and share migratory routes in order to ensure an even distribution of resources. At this important meeting place of the regional tribes, even groups of people who were otherwise in conflict or war, would come together in peace to discuss important matters and engage in trade. In the year 1808, as the summer moon rose high in the sky, a young shaman apprentice and diplomat from the Western Sierra’s “Deer People” tribe began his long, perilous trek into the wilderness. The young apprentice was named “Seer Between Worlds” and had a specific task this year. The chief of the village had a son who had become spiritually and mentally disturbed after witnessing his mother get attacked by a grizzly bear the pervious year. Seer Between Worlds was given instructions to seek out a healing potion that might spiritually cure the chief’s son of his unfortunate traumas. The Deer People anxiously awaited in hopes of a cure for their distraught boy. Finally, after nearly a complete moon cycle, a village warrior reported the sighting of their young shaman apprentice and shortly after that, Seer Between Worlds wandered into the village looking healthy as ever and bearing hopeful news. In exchange for 5 obsidian arrowheads, he had received a special plant root and the bark of a special tree, both of which only existed in high altitudes where the eastern pine forests give way to the barren dessert. The instructions were to boil and simmer the two ingredients together for an entire day, then and only then, should they give the boy a drink of the potion in hopes that it would cure his unfortunate malaise. However, a warning was given and Seer Between Worlds was told the boy must remain inside a tent all night with the fire and that only the shaman of a pure heart could hold the space for the boy and guide him to heal his trauma. The young apprentice was informed by his elders, that he would have to spend the night with the boy and guide him into the spirit world to receive healing. Without hesitation the potion was made, the fire was stoked inside the medicine tent and Seer Between Worlds prepared his rattle, drum, feathers and incense for the healing ceremony. Just at the sun was setting the boy was summoned into the tent and drank the medicine. Although the young shaman was nervous, he diligently began to shake his rattle and sing his healing songs. The young boys face began to distort as he rolled around on the ground and faced the traumas he had endured. For hours this lasted, song after song was played, prayers and blessings were offered and at one point the boy appeared limp and lifeless upon the ground. The ceremony finally ended in a moment of silence as the dawns first rays appeared through the trees. With the whole village excitedly awaiting outside the tent to hear news, the apprentice emerged alongside the chief’s son, whose face was glowing and eyes were once again filled with life. Seer Between Worlds emerged from the tent that day as a true medicine man and healer and the boy could once again return to his bright, youthful endeavors. Both of them ended up living a long, fulfilling life and The Deer People were forever grateful for the good fortune that was bestowed upon them.